A Rising Star
by The Alpha3
Summary: After the defeating the Kishin peace has been brought to the DWMA, but a new enemy has come to destroy the academy and it is up to Maka and her friends to stop it.


**A Rising Star **

It was a cold foggy night. The sky was free of clouds so that you could see the shining stars in the sky.

'' This would be more enjoyable if my life didn't suck!'' said Giriko.

Ever since the battle with the DWMA Giriko had been down on his luck. Being betrayed by Lady Arachne, getting kicked out of Loew village for going against Lord Death, and most of all getting beaten by one of his Death Scythes, Justin Law. After all that Giriko had been forced to take refuge in a tiny hut near a small village. The village was well known for its hatred of the notorious Star clan and after he had told them that he had fought against one of its members they were glad to give him a place to stay. He had grown to like the village for its appearance. With its large sharp spikes on every house, but in spite of that he hated its people and how they would not let him live with them only so that they could stay out of trouble with Lord Death for harboring a fugitive.

He was forced fend for himself in the wilderness with no food or water. All he had was his fir trimmed jacket and the gloves he used for enchantment. _Why not go there and take their food? _He thought. But he knew the answer. It would only put him on Lord Death's radar. Then he would send his meisters to take care of him. And yet he knew it was his only chance for survival. He stood up and ran for the village. It wasn't that far from his hut so it only took him 5 minutes to get there. When he got to the village it seemed to be empty. He walked up to the first house he saw and kicked the door in.

'' Give me all your food you worthless pieces of –

What he saw was appalling. Three dead bodies were sprawled on the floor covered in blood. Giriko was horrified at the sight of the souls that floated over them. He stepped back and fell still shaken at what he had just seen. And then he saw the dark figure walk out of one of the nearby house with a ninja sword in his hand cloaked with blood. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with white trousers and black boots. He was about 5 feet tall with blue hair and muscular arms. He looked about 15 years old. On his left shoulder was a star shaped tattoo, but the only thing that frightened Giriko were his eyes. They were cold and cruel with bright yellow pupils shaped like stars. It was like he like he was staring into the bottom of his very soul.

'' W- who are you?'' asked Giriko.  
But the boy would not answer, he only walked towards Giriko.

'' Stay away from me!'' said Giriko.

There was still no answer from the boy in white. Without thinking Giriko stood up and ran towards the boy.

'' I guess I'm going to have to make you talk!'' yelled Giriko as he jumped in the air while turning his leg into a chainsaw. He then lifted it up and brought it down. Before it could do any damage the boy blocked it with his ninja sword. Shocked at how easily his attack had been blocked he fell back. He sat on the cold ground shocked. No one other that Justin Law had ever been able to block his attack. Then he looked at his gloved hands and came up with an idea. Thrusting his hands into the ground he yelled –

'' Hey brat if that wasn't enough for ya then get a load of this''

Suddenly the ground began to shake. All of a sudden 3 large golems popped out of the ground. Each one was eight feet tall. Its body was made out of the dirt and rocks from the ground.

'' Golems, teach this ignorant brat a lesson.'' said Giriko.

At once the golems ran toward the boy in white. The boy then jumped in the air with amazing speed and with his sword he cut off the heads of the golems. Simultaneously the heads of the golems fell to the ground just as their bodies did. The boy in white landed on his feet with cat like stealth. Without warning he swiftly ran to Giriko, thrusting the sword into his stomach. Once he took the blade out of his stomach Giriko collapsed. As he looked at the hole in his stomach he looked up at the boy in white with terror in his eyes.

''WHO ARE YOU!'' asked Giriko as blood poured from his mouth.

The boy looked down at him with a devilish smile. His eyes burning like stars.

''You are looking at the looking at the one who will become god. My name is Morning Star.''

Without hesitation he lifted the blade a drove it through Giriko's heart.


End file.
